The Digital War: A new battleground
by hannibal1996
Summary: Diaboromon has somehow survived the events of The Digital War and he has taken the form of Gennai. The Digidestined must unite once again to fight this threat and save both worlds. This is a sequel.
1. The beginning of something new

Hello and welcome to chapter 1: The beginning of something new. I hope you like this new story and it is a sequel the The Digital War so if you haven't read it I recommend you do so you understand what is going on. I do not own Digimon. I hope you enjoy and please review.

The Earth was in ruins and people were running away from a Machinedramon.

''Giga cannon.'' The Machinedramon yelled and fired the energy waves killing the people.

A man walked up to the podium in the UN.

''This is what could happen if we allow Digimon into our world.'' The man said. He resembled a young Gennai but had the occasional yellow glow in his eyes.

''How do we know they are threats?'' One of the other UN members asked.

''It has happened before. Do we remember the giant black columns or the monsters that have attacked us before.'' The man said.

Flashback

Marcus and Tai were about to swap shifts at guarding the tear. The two Agumon were engaged in their own conversation. A young man who resembles a young Gennai but with the eyes of Diaboromon fired a blue beam at the four of them which knocked them out. He approached the tear and smiled.

''The worlds will be mine.'' He said before walking inside.

End flashback

Tai and Davis were running around town.

''Have you found anything?'' Tai asked on the phone.

''No sorry. I am desperately looking but at the moment I cannot find anything.'' Takato said as he and Guilmon were trying to trace and traces of Gennai

''Izzy has sent links to everyone but they can only check so much.'' Davis said trying to reassure Tai.

Everything had changed since the war. There was peace in the Digital world and the Digidestined were still in contact because they knew that if anything happened again, they had to unite. The walls of reality had started to break so it was easy for them to travel to each other when they needed to.

Tai got home after a long day. He had no idea what he was looking for but he had a feeling it was close. Kari was still a little traumatised by the war and had been quiet for days.

''Are you ok Kari?'' Tai asked hoping she would talk but he still had guilt from destroying the Digital world even though it never happened. Kari pointed to the TV.

''What we need to do is set up defenses and satellites so we can find out what they are doing. These are creatures composed of pure digital energy making them very dangerous in modern society. We must be prepared.'' Gennai said in front of the UN. He got a loud cheer. Tai was angry by this.

''What is Gennai doing?'' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile

Takuya and Marcus were working on laptops when they got a text from Tai.

''He said look up defenses against the Digital world.'' Marcus said.

''That must be Gennai.'' Takuya said.

''That is Diaboromons eyes.'' Agumon pointed to the yellow tint in his eyes.

''What can he be planning?'' Marcus thought in his head.

Flashback

Tai and Marcus were woke by by their Agumons.

''What happened?'' They both asked.

''You failed.'' Gennai yelled, he was hiding in the dark. He walked forward covered in scars.

''What happened to you?'' Tai asked.

''My battle with Diaboromon left a few scars but that is not the point. The point is, is that you let someone tamper with the tear.'' Gennai yelled. He was angry and worried at the same time.

''What is it Gennai?'' Marcus asked.

''It is a gateway into another time. A time I wish to be forgotten.'' Gennai said.

End flashback

Mikey was watching the news. He knew it was Gennai and something was up. Shoutmon came in and sat next to him.

''Well what is happening?'' Shoutmon asked, worried about his world.

''They are creating some sort of satellite which can track everything that happens in the Digital world.'' Mikey replied, he was worried to. He got an email from Gennia.

''Another mission?'' Shoutmon asked.

''We need to meet Gennai and the others at the tear.'' Mikey said.

The six Digidestined met Gennai at the tear.

''As we speak Diaboromon is posing in a human form and is preparing something terrible. We need to stop it from happening.'' Gennai said. The Digidestined nodded. The tear started to change colour and shape violently.

Flashback

Gennai is in his office, his eyes more a more thicker shade of yellow than usual. A general walked in.

''Mr general, sir.'' He said standing up.

''What is it?'' The general asked and Gennai showed him his computer of a missile demonstration.

''Imagine it a world made a Digital energy that can attack at any time. I have created the Digital bomb. This is a weapon for such an event was to occur enough of these could wipe them out without harming a human, sure the power might go off but when it comes to safety, what is a little power?'' Gennai said. His yellow eyes were somehow unnoticeable to the general.

''I like it.'' The general said and Gennai smiled. The general walked out and Diaboromon replaced Gennai for a second.

End flashback

The Digidestined were using their Digivices to calm down the tear but they had no such luck. Gennai was trying to calm it but froze upon seeing the inside of it.

''Gennai what is it?'' Davis asked struggling to control it.

Meanwhile

In the tear stood a group of men who wore robes like Gennai were looking through the tear.

''Soon the monster Diaboromon will open the tear and we will return to the Digital world and we will not face destruction.'' One of them yelled, he had red robes and had a staff.

''For the Digital world.'' The others started to chant.

I hope you enjoyed and please review I would like to know what you want to see next. Is there any questions you want me to cover in the next chapter. Until next time, have fun.


	2. War begins

**Hello and welcome to The Digital war: A new battleground chapter 2: War begins. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Digimon.**

''Gennai what is it?'' Takuya yelled. Gennai focused again.

''We need to close the tear.'' Gennai said trying not to look at the tear.

''What is in it?'' Mikey asked. Gennai looked at them all.

''As you know there are not many of my people left. An attack from the Dark Masters killed all of my fellow people, there may be others out there but at the moment I believe there is none. There was another group though that had battles with the Dark Masters and they were monstrous. I believe they intend to use this tear to escape.'' Gennai explained. The Digidestined sympathised with him but knew that Diaboromon was more important.

''We need to find a way to stop Diaboromon.'' Marcus said.

''We can't do this alone, we will need help.'' Tai said and smiled.

Meanwhile

The transformation between Gennai and Diaboromon had happened more often than it should have but no one seemed to notice. He stood in his office unable to move due to changing several times. The general walks in.

''Good afternoon.'' The general said as he entered and poured himself a drink.

''Good afternoon general, how did your people like my proposition.'' Gennai said as he sat down.

''They loved it and want to set it up as soon as possible.'' The general said smiling. Gennai had a big grin on his face.

The general left the office after an hour of discussions and Gennai opened a chat on his computer. A man who looked like Gennai was on the otherside. He had red robes and a staff.

''They have agreed. Are you sure this will work?'' Gennai transformed into Diaboromon again.

''Of course it will.'' The man replied.

''I fail to see how, you want to destroy the world you want to rule.'' Gennai said.

''Just play your part and you will have your reward.''

''I need more energy Digital lord.'' Gennai said.

''Just get the missiles built.'' The Digital lord said and a burst of energy hit Gennai healing him. His eyes went back to a normal colour.

Meanwhile

Tai and Davis were in Izzys computer room.

''Do you think you can do it?'' Tai asked as Izzy was thinking.

''You want me to open a chat for every Digidestined so that we can discuss a battle plan?'' Izzy asked to confirm the task.

''Yes.'' Davis said as he inspects a computer.

''Give me ten minutes.'' Izzy said and Tai smiled.

Within ten minutes Izzy had finished setting up the chat. Tai and Davis were setting up monitors so they could see everyone.

''Ok, we launch now.'' Izzy said and all of the set up monitors had the words 'Digital chat' and a the Digital Hazard symbol.

''Why that symbol?'' Davis asked.

''I didn't want a specific crest.'' Izzy replied.

The original and new Digidestined appeared on the monitors.

''Hey.'' They all said.

Over the course of twenty minutes everyone had managed to get onto the chat. People from the Digimon world tour to ones they had never met were on it, there was nearly a hundred people online.

''So what is our battle plan?'' Christopher who was a friend of Mikey's asked. Several others nodded their head.

''The plan is to hack into Diaboromon's computer. He has disguised himself as Gennai which we have dubbed Dark Gennai. We will need to hack into a UN computer which is why we need so many of us. We will hack into the computer and also overload the server so we can't be traced and it is the perfect distraction.'' Izzy explained.

''How do we expose Diaboromon?'' Willis asked, he had known and feared Diaboromon his entire life.

''We believe he is using his energy to create an image that makes everything think he is someone else. This requires energy which will burn up and because he uses so much of it on this and making himself look like Gennai, he is running out of energy hence his yellow eyes.'' Izzy started to explain.

''But nobody notices it.'' Derek from the world tour asked.

''It is the image filter which makes people think he is Gennai.'' Izzy explained.

''But how do we cancel it out?'' Matt, an original Digidestined asked.

''We don't know but we will work it out when we have his information from his computer. We also plan to download a bug into his computer which will monitor him so we can find his weakness, Gennai will also be sent all of the data from his computer.'' Izzy explained. Tai and Davis stood behind him handing Izzy a computer.

''When do we start this?'' Henry a friend of Takato's asked.

''We are going to send you the hack and it will have instructions. Good luck everyone.'' Izzy said and then sent the hack.

Everyone started to work.

Flashback

Gennai was in Primary Village. Dark Gennai stood behind him.

''Busy Gennai?'' Dark Gennai asked.

''Do you know what you are unleashing?'' Gennai yelled.

''Do you know what they intend to do?'' Dark Gennai asked.

''The Dark Masters destroyed them for a reason, they were dangerous. They were worse than you.'' Gennai yelled. Dark Gennai fired several beams at Gennai injuring him. Dark Gennai turned into Diaboromon.

''I am worse than those so called Digimon.'' Diaboromon taunted and then slashed Gennai leaving a scar on his face. Diaboromon disappeared.

End flashback

Dark Gennai was in his office and a man ran in.

''Somebody is hacking the server.'' The man said and then ran out again.

Dark Gennai started to look through his computer and found an attempted hack.

''Oh no you don't.'' Dark Gennai whispered but the hack got through the computer and it stopped working. Dark Gennai slammed his computer shut.

Izzy had the data on his computer.

''Right I have emailed it over to Gennai. Prodigious.'' Izzy said. Tai ran over to him.

''What is it?'' Tai asked.

''A digital missile in development. They are going to start a war.'' Izzy said looking horrified at what he is seeing.

''Gennai won't answer our calls.'' Davis said. Izzy checked his computer and everyone started to worry.

Meanwhile

The Digital Lord and several other people were making plans.

''The Dark Masters army are nearly here. We need to open the tear and enter.''

''We need to be ready. The virus Diaboromon will allow us to enter. We will rise and become more powerful than ever.'' The Digital Lord yelled.

Meanwhile

Dark Gennai walks into the Generals office.

''This was them wasn't it?'' The General asked.

''Yes.'' Dark Gennai said.

''Then we are at war.'' The General replied and Dark Gennai smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Do you like the plot? What would you like to see? Are there any questions you want answered? I would love to know. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Weapons and Plans

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3: Weapons and Plans. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Digimon.**

Planet Earth was at war. The TV was constantly going on about some war that they were planning and advising people incase there was an invasion. The digital missiles have been made on mass production and all the countries on Earth had started getting ready for war.

Izzy, Tai and Takato were in Izzys room. They were going through the data that they got from Diaboromon. Kari and TK walked in.

''We've hidden them in the place you said.'' Kari said as she walked in. Takato had told them to take the Digimon to the place he used to heide Guilmon. They had managed to turn them into their training stages so that they could hide them easier.

''Excellent. We cannot have them out.'' Takato said as Kari and Tk started to operate a computer. Tai looked at them suspiciously.

''Right I think we have found it.'' Izzy said showing the missile blueprints.

''What, I don't see it?'' TK asked as everyone crowded around.

''This has a set tracking device but it can be altered.'' Izzy explained.

''Can you hack into it and change its direction?'' Kari asked.

''I'm insulted, of course I can.'' Izzy said. Genna came up on a video chat.

''Have you seen the missiles yet?''

''Yes I have, I think we can redirect them.'' Izzy said.

''Excellent. I have seen a problem though, the missile causes anything digital to explode into a huge ball of flames.'' Gennai explained.

''I see the problem.'' Takato said.

''No you don't. I am sure he is working with the Digital Lord, the one I told you about. Why would he burn a world that he plans on ruling?'' Gennai looked worried and confused.

''You need to see this.'' Kari said. She pointed at a TV screen in which Dark Gennai and the general were giving a speech about an attack.

Flashback

Dark Gennai and the general were discussing the plans.

''These missiles are fantastic. Are you sure they will work?'' The general asked inspecting the plans.

''Positive.'' Dark Gennai responded.

''We have done research on this world.'' The general said placing a folder on the table.

''And?'' Dark Gennai asked looking

''We found out that the same technology can be put into guns.'' The general said taking out a document which had a picture of a sub-machine gun.

''So?'' Dark Gennai said looking at it. Was this man thinking about sending soldier? Dark Gennai thought to himself but dismissed it thinking the general isn't that stupid.

''When your computer was hacked we managed to save a few things. The odd search and chat. I know what you are.'' The general said pulling out a digital pistol.

''Do you intend on killing me?'' Dark Gennai asked.

''If I don't your masters will.'' The general said. Dark Gennai was angered by this and fired his blue beam at him blowing up the general.

''I wont die.'' Dark Gennai said firing more blue beams destroying the place.

End flashback.

Izzy, Tai, Takato, Kari and TK were talking to Gennai.

''If he wants to unleash the Digital Lord wouldn't that change history and could cause a paradox?'' TK said.

''We did it.'' Tai replied, he was still trying to forget the days of the war.

Meanwhile

The Digital Lord was standing staring at the tear. explosions could be heard coming from outside. A man walks up to him.

''Any luck?'' The man said.

''The virus has not come forth yet.'' The Digital Lord said angrily.

''The Dark Masters are attacking, its hell out there.'' The man said and the Digital Lord just looked at him. The Digital Lord took the man to look outside the window.

Outside several soldiers armed with swords and staffs that could fire beams were defending themselves against an army of Mekanorimon which were led by Machinedramon. The soldiers were getting destroyed by the explosions.

''Soon we will rise and we will be victorious.'' The Digital Lord said.

Meanwhile

Davis and Marcus were guarding the tear. They were worried because they thought Diaboromon and his attacks would happen by surprised. Gennai walked up to them.

''Leave, return to your homes.'' Gennai said.

''Are you sure?'' Marcus and Davis asked.

''Very sure.'' Gennai said and then Marcus and Davis left.

''See you later.'' Marcus and Davis said as they left.

Gennai looked at the tear and smiled.

''It has been a long time old friends. You died so long ago and I thought you would never return, I want you to return but the Dark Masters changed you and turned you into monsters. You became everything you swore to fight against. Maybe I have lived to long, maybe it is time to end this the only way I know how.'' Gennai said to himself whilst looking into the tear.

Flashback

Izzy was on his computer whilst talking to Marcus on the computer.

''What do you mean?'' Marcus asked.

''He has control, they could fire at any time.'' Izzy explained that Dark Gennai could start the war at any time. Izzy turned off the the chat. Gennai sent a chat invite to Izzy and he accepted it.

''Hey Gennai.'' Izzy said.

''Hello Izzy, I have found out something that you need to know.'' Gennai looked worried.

''What is it?'' Izzy asked worried about what it could be.

''The missiles. They won't destroy the entire world just the surface. The Digital Lord is going to make the world his own from scratch.'' Gennai said . Izzy looked worried.

''What are we going to do?'' Izzy asked.

''Leave it to me, I will send Marcus and Davis home. Set up a world wide chat again.'' Gennai said before logging off.

End flashback

Dark Gennai walks into a room full of generals and world leaders.

''Sorry I am late.'' Dark Gennai said as he took a seat.

''Its ok, are you ready?'' A general asked.

''Launch the missiles.'' Dark Gennai said smiling.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see next? What questions would you like answered? I would like to know. The next chapter will be the last. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. The final battle

**Hello and welcome to The Digital war: A new battleground chapter 4: The last battle. I do not own Digimon and I would like to thank Xros-Wars for your reviews. This chapter is very long and I think it should have been a two-parter.**

Dark Gennai was looking at a computer screen. It was asking for a password and he typed in the word 'gennai'. He clicked enter and then it showed a hundred missiles being located to what was believed to be the Digital world.

''All yours general.'' Dark Gennai said. The general took control of the computer and started typing away.

''What we do today, we do for mankind.'' The general said. He was about to press the enter key. The main door exploded open and Tai, Marcus, Takato, Takuya, Davis and Mikey walked in. They had anger in their eyes.

Flashback

Davis and Marcus had just got back from guarding the tear. They looked confused and went onto the chat. They found Izzy on it and he looked just as confused.

''What do you think Gennai is going to do?'' Izzy asked hoping that it wouldn't be the worst.

''I don't know. Get everyone on here though. I think something bad is going to happen.'' Marcus said. Izzy did so and within twenty minutes everyone was on.

''What do you think we should do?'' Angie asked. She was on the computer with Mikey.

''We can try hacking into Diaboromons computer again. It might be able to help us.'' Henry a friend of Takato said. Others agreed but it was impossible.

''That is impossible. They have upgraded their defenses since last time. They would be prepared.'' Koji said. He was a friend on Takuya. The ones that had got their hopes up were disappointed.

''Unless we try something that is even more risky. Do you remember how we defeated Diaboromon the first two times?'' TK said. He was on the same computer as Kari which made Davis annoyed but he knew it wasn't the time for that.

End flashback

The Digital Lord was standing by the tear. The walls were starting to collapse and all he could hear was the destruction of his people. Two more people run up towards him. They were covered in scars and dirt. They had broken weapons and looked tired.

''Digital Lord we need to escape now. We are getting slaughtered. Megadramon and Gigadramon are destroying us from the skies whilst we are being flanked by Mekanorimon. We have fallen sir.'' One of the soldiers said. The other had collapsed on the ground from thirst. The council burst in demanding answers.

''We allowed your plan hoping it would work but you have sent us into the firing line. We are dead.'' One of the members said. The Digital Lord turned around and looked at them with cold, sad eyes. Behind him the tear started to change sizes.

''I give you salvation.'' The Digital Lord said as the tear opened. He had cheered up and so did the others.

The Digital Lord stared into the opening tear to reveal a figure.

Flashback

Tai, Takato, Davis, Marcus, Mikey and Takuya were flying through the internet with their Digimon. Takuya was in his BurningGreymon form whilst the others had their normal Digimon.

''Ok, when we find the access to Diaboromons computer we are going to hack it and find out when the plans to attack are.'' Tai said. He was acting like his natural leader self which seemed damaged since the war but he seemed better now.

''Sounds good to me.'' Takato said as he clung onto Guilmon.

They managed to enter Diaboromons computer and checked his emails.

''What do you see?'' Mikey asked. They were going through several emails. Diaboromon appeared behind them and attacked.

Diaboromon managed to knock out Davis. A clock came up and Diaboromon started laughing.

''Gotta go kids.'' Diaboromon said before disappearing.

''No.'' Tai yelled. Davis managed to wake up and a screen of Yolei appeared.

''Izzy is in the bathroom. He said now that Diaboromon has entered the real world you can enter through his computer, do it quickly.'' Yolei yelled. The Digidestined and Digimon got ready and stared at a portal.

''Lets end this.'' Davis said as they went as fast as they could towards the portal.

End flashback

Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Mikey and Marcus are looking at the generals, world leaders and Dark Gennai. Their Digimon are fighting off guards.

''You cannot win.'' Mikey said in his toughest voice. It made the others laugh a little but he didn't care.

''To late.'' Dark Gennai said as he pressed the enter button which confirmed the order. He started to laugh maniacally as his appearance kept changing between Diaboromon and a young Gennai. The others started to notice this and pointed guns at him.

''What have you done?'' Takato asked. Dark Gennai just laughed even harder and then disappeared. The computers started to shut down everywhere.

''He has brought down the internet.'' Marcus said.

''The connection to the internet will still be open.'' Takuya said. The others looked at the computer and pointed their digivices at it and entered.

Meanwhile

Izzy was back at his computer. The Digital chat had not gone offline yet but was starting to break down.

''Everyone get to the Digital World. We need to stop those missiles from hitting the land.'' Izzy yelled. The others nodded and signed off to enter.

Izzy was at the Digital World. Angie, Willis and Rika walked up to him.

''What should be we do?'' Rika asked. They didn't have long until the missiles hit the Digital World.

''Any Digimon that can Digivolve with flying abilities should be up there, all other Digivolve as high as they can and destroy the missiles. We cannot risk one hitting reaching its target.'' Izzy instructed.

''We have the locations of where they would hit from the hacks so we will work from there.'' Henry said.

Meanwhile

The Digital Lord was staring at the opening tear. He could see a figure on the other side but assumed it was Diaboromon. He had the council and twenty others behind him.

''Soon we will enter.'' The Digital Lord said and the people behind him started to cheer. The tear fully opened but it was Gennai on the other side with a sword.

''You will not enter.'' Gennai said. He was tired and old but he knew this would have to end now.

''Yes they will.'' Dark Gennai said. Gennai turned around to face Dark Gennai but was hit by a blue beam that threw him to the Digital Lord.

''How long?'' The Digital Lord asked.

''A few minutes, the missiles are close.'' Dark Gennai said as he transformed into Diaboromon.

Meanwhile

The Digidestined and their Digimon were busy trying to shoot the missiles out of the air. They couldn't get close because they might get caught in the explosion. They were doing well but struggling.

Tai, Davis. Takato, Takuya, Marcus and Mikey found themselves at the entrance to the tear.

''Its started.'' Marcus said as he watched several missiles fly towards the land.

''Take them down.'' Tai said. The other Digidestined said the same. Tai explained the plan to the Digimon before they digivolved.

The Digimon digivolve to their highest stage and went off to fight. The Digidestined walked inside to find the one thing they didn't want to see. Diaboromon was in his natural form and Gennai was near dead. They could see the Digital Lord.

''Finally, they greet us with their presence. Kill them.'' The Digital Lord said. Diaboromon turned his head towards the Digidestined. The Digidestined ran out running from Diaboromon. Without their Digimon, they were defenseless.

''I have an idea.'' Tai said.

Meanwhile

WarGreymon and ShineGreymon were trying to destroy a missile. Megidramon flew up to them.

''The plan is go, with this one.'' Megidramon said. The other two were tired and running out of energy. The missiles were near impossible to destroy without getting close.

''I still think it is suicide.'' ShineGreymon said before grabbing the missile. WarGreymon did the same and Megidramon flew down to the mountain.

WarGreymon and ShineGreymon were moving the missile towards the mountain. Megidramon, OmegaShoutmon, EmperorGreymon and ExVeemon were firing everything they had at the mountain trying to create an opening. Tai, Davis, Marcus, Takato and Mikey were watching from the bottom of the mountain.

Meanwhile

The Digital Lord was waiting. Diaboromon returned.

''Well?'' The Digital Lord asked. He was impatient and worried the Dark Masters would destroy them before they get through.

''The missiles are being intercepted.'' Diaboromon croaked.

''Then we will enter and destroy the surface ourselves.'' The Digital Lord said as he walked through the tear. Others started to follow.

The wall started to collapse to reveal a huge opening.

''Destroy them.'' The Digital Lord said as he saw a missile head towards him. Diaboromon was getting ready to fire at the missile but was stabbed by Gennai.

''Never take your eye off an enemy, even when they are old.'' Gennai said as he pulled the sword out of Diaboromon and slowly walked towards the Digital Lord.

''You will die with us Gennai.'' the Digital Lord said but Gennai just smiled. He pulled out a small device and turned into Digital energy which entered the tear.

''I will return.'' Diaboromon croaked with his final breath.

''You are a disease.'' The Digital Lord said before he took a sword and stabbed Diaboromon again.

ShineGreymon and WarGreymon let go of the missile which hit the tear and destroyed the upper part of the mountain. It destroyed the tear and The Digital Lord with it.

Flashback

Gennai entered the tear to find himself moments before it opened. It was his final fight with Diaboromon. He remembered he was dying with the virus. The walked up to an unconscious Gennai and dragged him to a small tear. He did the same with the virus.

''I always wanted to know how I survived. I would leave you Diaboromon but time has changed enough.'' Gennai said. Gennai activated the small tear sending them through it. Gennai woke up a month in the future and was happy he survived as with the same with Diaboromon.

End flashback

Every Digidestined were in a hall celebrating their victory. Gennai entered which shocked everyone.

''I survived like last time.'' Gennai said as he took a seat.

The Digidestined had now fully recovered from the war but would still protect the Digital World from threats. The missiles were destroyed and so was the tear. They had been pardoned for their crimes and now everything was better. They all went their separate ways and knew that whenever a threat rises again, they would unite and fight another threat.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. I answered how did Gennai and Diaboromon survive from the last story. If you have anymore question I am more than happy to answer them. If you want a sequel please say and I will think about it. Please review I want to know what you guys think of the flashback things and the Digital Lord and have fun.**


End file.
